What Happened To Forever?
by SarahMichaels
Summary: Sequel to; Is There Life After Love?
1. Parts 1-7

Author: Sarah Y.  
Title: What happened to forever? (Sequel to; Is There Life After Love)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the characters. If I did I would not be writing free fan fiction.  
Rating: PG  
Category: Michael and Maria  
(Since I got such great feedback from my last story I decided to write a sequel.)  
  
Part 1:  
  
Michael once told me he would love me forever. I guess forever didn't mean the  
same thing to aliens as it does to humans.   
  
It all started after Michael disappeared after work. He was supposed to be home at 8:00 after his shift ended at the Crashdown. He was an hour late. In the short month that we had been married Michael had never been late. I called the Crashdown and Liz said he took off an hour and a half ago. He had asked if he could leave his shift early. He acted really happy and she assumed he was rushing off to meet me. But he wasn't.  
  
I had been sitting on the couch all night by the phone just in case he called. I didn't know what else to do. I had already looked everywhere I thought he could possibly be but there was no sign of him anywhere. I asked Liz to baby-sit Jimmy our son while I looked for Michael. Max and Isabel also helped me look but we all came up empty. Then I heard the door creep open. He was still wearing the same clothes as the night before and nothing appeared to be wrong with him.  
  
"Michael, thank god your alright. I was so worried. You don't appear to be any  
physical harm. Where the hell were you?" I tried to appear angry but I wasn't. I was just so happy to have him home and safe. I was hugging Michael tightly and putting kisses all over his face. Then I felt him pull back.  
  
"Michael what's wrong?"  
  
"Maria I've been thinking. And it's time I ended this lie."  
  
Part 2  
  
I looked up at Michael's face and I couldn't read his expression.  
  
"Maria you and I have been a lie. The only reason I ever got involved with you is because I was afraid you would turn me into the FBI. I thought I had finally gotten rid of you but then you came back and I had to pretend again. But now I'm leaving."  
  
I couldn't believe what was happening. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. All my dreams were ending. This was like a nightmare only it was real. I could barely choke out any words. "But it doesn't make any sense, Michael. Why would you push me away all those times if you were afraid I'd tell your secret?"  
  
"Well they always say you want something you can't have and that women like men who treat them bad."  
  
"Michael this has to be a lie. If it was true why did you now decide that it's all right to leave me? Aren't you afraid I'd turn you in?"  
  
"Not anymore. I know you love our son Jimmy and you would do anything to protect him. If you turned me in then you would also be turning our son in. And you know they would perform the same types of testing on him as they do to me."  
  
"Don't you feel anything? Don't you even love your son? How can you just leave?"  
  
"It's easy. Like this." Michael turned and walked out the door. I watched him leave through the front door not believing this was happening to me. I finally had the overwhelming urge to throw up. So I did.  
  
"Oh my god Maria! What's wrong?" I could hear Liz running up behind me. She opened the door and helped me up. I could see out of the side of my eyes Max was with her.  
  
"Where's Jimmy?"  
  
"Isabel's is watching him. We were worried about you so we wanted to check up on you. I didn't think you wanted Jimmy to see you like this. And it's a good thing. Maria what happened?"  
  
"Michael came back. But Liz he said the most horrible things. He said he never loved me and that he was only with me because he was afraid I would turn him into the FBI."  
  
"Maria, that's just not possible." Max said returning from the bathroom with a wet washcloth to clean my face. "I know Michael. We all do. We know how much he loves you. Michael's my best friend. I know he loves you."  
  
"Then why did he say those things? Why did he leave me?"  
  
"I don't know Maria but we're going to find out."  
  
"Thanks Max. I need to be alone right now please."  
  
"Maria I don't think that's such a great idea."  
  
"Please Liz."  
  
"Alright but I'll check on you later."  
  
After Liz left I started sobbing again. But then I got angry and I started throwing everything in sight. I didn't care. Possessions don't matter. Michael and our son were my life.  
  
Part 3**************************************************  
  
(Michael's POV)  
  
I can't believe what I just did. After I saw Maria's face I had to leave. I don't know who was crying harder now her or me. Part of me just died. I hoped she would stop loving me so things would be easier for her. But the main part of me was selfish and hoped she wouldn't stop loving me no matter what. She asked me if I loved our son. Of course I did. How could she doubt it? Maybe it was the fact I told her our life together was a lie. Of course I was lying to Maria. Her and Jimmy were my life. I thought back to what happened the night before.  
  
**********flashback***********  
  
"I really have to go to work Maria. We'll finish this later I promise. I love you"  
  
"I love you too, Michael."  
  
I finally pried myself away from Maria's lips and got into the car to drive to work. God I was the luckiest man in the universe. I knew I didn't deserve to be this happy but I wasn't going to let anything ruin it.   
  
When I got to work I threw my jacket into my locker and I noticed a note taped to the door.  
  
Michael,  
  
Meet me at the old soap factory tonight after you get off from work. We'll turn a bad memory into an unforgettable one. Let's make up for all the time we were apart. Yours always.  
Love,  
  
Maria   
  
Michael remembered that day he broke up with Maria in the soap factory. It was one of the biggest mistakes in his life. He smiled realizing what Maria was implying in the note. Yes he would defiantly make that day up to her by showing her how much he loved her now and always.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Liz, I can't find your dad. I wanted to ask if I could leave a little early today."  
  
"It's all right Michael. Go, I'll cover for you. It will seem like old days working at the Crashdown again. I've never seen you look so happy Michael I guess marriage agrees with you."  
  
I got in the car and drove as fast as I could to get to the soap factory. I couldn't wait to see what Maria had planned for me. I finally arrived. I walked into the building surprised it was still standing.  
  
"Maria. Honey. Maria!" Suddenly I heard the doors slam shut. My eyes got wide.  
  
"What? Were you expecting someone else? Oh, yes you got my note. Well as you can probably guess by now Maria didn't write the note."  
  
"Gloria! What the hell is going on?" Suddenly I felt someone come up from behind me and before I could do anything they had shot something into my arm and everything seemed to go black.  
I finally woke up. I looked around and I was in a white room like the room Max had been in. There was nothing in the room but me. Then the door opened.  
  
"So, Michael I see the drugs finally wore off." A man wearing a suit stood there with a straight look on his face. He showed no emotion.  
  
"What's going on? Where's Gloria? Look I don't know what she told you." I don't know why but Gloria must have turned me into the FBI. But why? She has her visa, and I thought we were friends.  
  
Gloria opened the door and walked in and dismissed the man. "No Michael I didn't turn you into the FBI. I am the FBI."  
  
Part 4*****************************************************************  
  
"O.K. I'm totally confused."  
  
"Then let me fill you in Michael. First things first, I'm half Cuban and half American. Because I am part Cuban I was chosen for this assignment. That day in the Crashdown when I overheard your secret meeting we knew for sure you were aliens."  
  
"If you thought we were all aliens why didn't you just capture us all and put us all and put us in white rooms?"  
  
"We thought about doing that but we needed more proof. We needed someone with access on the inside to discover all your secrets. And they wanted me to study you. It's easier to observe someone when they don't know they're being watched. I had to learn about your everyday life and see if you lived like humans."  
  
"If the five years we were together were just research why did you divorce me and let me marry Maria?"  
  
"It was part of our study. To see if aliens could feel emotions such as love and to see if you could reproduce like humans. That's why I told you I was falling in love with you. The agents in charge wanted us to have a child together but when Maria came along they thought there would be an even greater chance you would have children with her."  
  
"Look Gloria, or whoever you are. You can do whatever you want to me but leave my son and Maria alone. They don't deserve this."  
  
"Don't worry Michael. We don't have any plans to capture them. We just wanted to make sure you could reproduce. We can do the actually testing on you. But first we have to get rid of Maria."  
  
"No you can't touch her!"  
  
"We're not going to kill her. I just mean we have to get her off the trail. We don't want anyone looking for you. We would never kill a human." Gloria said still showing no signs of any emotion.  
  
"Then what did you mean by get rid of her?"  
  
"I meant you will go back to Maria and tell her what ever you have to for her to hate you. Make sure she will not come looking for you."  
  
"And if I don't come back?"  
  
"We will find you Maria, Jimmy and your other alien friends and kill you all."  
  
"I though you said you don't kill humans."  
  
"Well we try not to. But accidents do happen."  
  
"If I did come back to you what proof do I have that you won't bring them in or kill them anyway?"  
  
"We only need one alien to run test on and besides do you really want to take the chance of Maria and Jimmy having an accident or worse living in a testing lab like you soon will?"  
I was drugged once again and driven back to the warehouse that night. When I woke up I went over the options in my head. We still didn't know how to control our powers. And if something ever went wrong I could not bear for anything to happen to my family. I had to take the chance and turn myself back in. I just didn't know how I was going to look in Maria's eyes and lie to her when all I wanted to do was hold her and never let go.  
  
***********End of Flashback**********************  
  
So here I am driving back to the soap factory were I was told to turn myself back into. Unfortunately after spending five years with Gloria I started to trust her. I told her about that day in the soap factory that I broke up with Maria. Now she used that trust against me. Before I met Maria I never trusted anyone. Now I knew she was the only one besides the gang that I could trust. I didn't know what was going to happen to me know but I only hoped my family would be safe now that I was gone. I walked into the building and saw Gloria standing there with another agent.  
  
"So glad you decided to turn yourself back in Michael. It will make things much easier on you and your family. Agent blindfold him."  
  
I felt the agent come up behind me and blindfold me. Then he handcuffed my hands behind my back. I was led into a van and I felt them drive away. After what seemed like hours we finally arrived at our destination. The man grabbed me and led me into the building. The blindfold was taken off and I was back in the white room.  
  
Gloria was there again. "Just remember Michael if you ever escape we will just go after your friends and your family. Be grateful for the time we let you have on earth a free man or whatever you are." Then she exited the room.  
  
So this was going to be the rest of my life.  
  
  
Part 5**********************************************************  
  
(Back to Maria's POV)  
  
My life was totally turned upside down. I didn't know what to believe. I went over and over in my head what Michael said to me about how our whole relationship was a lie. Michael had lied to me before so maybe he lied to me again. I had to have faith in Michael and our love now more than ever. I looked in our sons' eyes and I just knew that nothing but love could have created him.  
  
I picked Jimmy up from his crib as he started to cry. I cradled him in his fuzzy black blanket that Michael had bought him because the baby blue one was not masculine enough for our son.  
  
"Jimmy, it's all right. Your daddy loves you very much. I don't know why he's gone away. But I have faith that he will come back. Jimmy, you're everything to us. And your going to grow up strong and healthy with two parents that love you more than anything."  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy, when skies are gray,  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away."  
  
Tears started falling from my eyes again. I couldn't seem to stop them from falling these days. I finally placed Jimmy back in his crib. I went back downstairs where the gang had gathered.  
  
"Maria, we all know what Michael said was a lie. He would never leave by choice. He loves his family too much. A family is all he ever wanted."  
  
"That may be true Liz, but Michael walked out on me of his own free will. No one had a gun to his head."  
  
"Maria, we just have to figure out where Michael went and why he said what he did. He had to have some kind of motive behind it." Tess said trying to help.  
  
"All right we're all in agreement Michael didn't leave because he wanted to. He must be in some sort of trouble." Kyle said.  
  
"Yes, one more of Michael's messes I have to clean up."  
  
"Shut up Max! You will never say anything like that against my husband in my house ever again! Do you understand me?"  
  
"I'm sorry Maria. I'm just worried and scared for you and Jimmy." Max grabbed a hold of me and hugged me.  
  
Alex walked up to me letting Isabel's hand go. Alex and Molly, who he had been dating, finally broke up. It seems he was just trying to get over Isabel but it didn't work. He knew Isabel would never truly love him but he would always love her. "So gang, what's the first thing we do?"  
  
"Well Alex, the most obvious thing would be for Isabel to dream walk. Do you think you can do it Isabel?"  
  
"I'll try Liz but I don't know if he'll let me in. The first thing I need is a photograph of Michael."  
  
I walked over to the piano where she picked up a picture frame. "Here's our wedding picture. It's one of the only times he let anyone take a picture of him. Of course he complained the whole time. Something about not understanding why he had to stand around waiting for the photographer to get the lighting right," I said with a small laugh remembering that moment. "I had to do a lot of persuading to get him to stand still for the pictures."  
  
Isabel took the photo from my hand and gave me a sympathetic smile.  
  
"You can go lay down on my bed. And Isabel if you see him tell him that I love him and we want him back."   
  
"I promise I will Maria."  
  
I watched as Isabel walked away. There was nothing we could do now but hope and pray Isabel would get through to him.  
(Isabel's POV)  
  
I hope for everyone's sake I can get through to Michael. I held Michael's picture in my hand and lay down on the bed. Maria was a mess and I knew I was her only hope. I tried to clear my mind of everything else and just focus on Michael as I closed my eyes.  
  
End of part 5  
  
Part 6  
  
I saw Isabel coming down the stairs. We had all been waiting up for her and it was 1:00 in the morning. Isabel's face gave no clue as to what see had seen or found.  
  
"So did you see Michael?" I asked almost pleading.  
  
"Yes I saw Michael. It's not good."  
  
"Oh my god what is it? Is he hurt?" Liz asked for me.  
  
"It was really strange. I saw Michael but I couldn't see his surroundings. It's like he was blocking me out so I wouldn't see where he was. He wouldn't look me in the face. Michael had his back turned to me the whole time. He was only wearing gray sweats. I kept asking him what was wrong and why he left. He just kept telling me to go away. That him leaving was best for everyone."  
  
"Did you give him my message Isabel?"  
  
"Yes Maria I told him you and Jimmy loved him and missed him. I'm sorry Maria. All he said was, "I Know, but don't.""  
  
Those were the same words he told me back in the Crashdown after the summer he avoided me, when I told him I missed him. "Why is this happening?" I screamed as I fell to my knees. Liz bent down by me and held me. Rubbing little circles on my back.  
  
"Isabel did he give you any clue as to where he is?"  
  
"No Alex he didn't. I'm sorry. I can try again."  
  
"It's no use Isabel. Michael's stubborn and if he doesn't want to know where he is you can't change his mind." Kyle added.  
  
"Well we're not just going to give up."  
  
"Then what do you suggest we do Tess?"  
  
"First of all Liz tell us everything about the last time you saw Michael. Before he disappeared that night."  
  
"Like I said, Michael acted like he was in a really good mood. He wanted off early and since I was off from work I told him I would cover for him."  
  
"But he gave you no clue as to where he was going?"  
  
"No, Max he didn't."  
  
"Well why don't we go to the Crashdown and look around? Maybe he left some clue as to why he left or where he went."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." I said desperate to find any clue as to Michael's whereabouts. Once I find Michael I'm never going to let him leave me ever again. He loves me I just know it.  
Later at the Crashdown  
  
  
"So is anybody having any luck?" Liz asked.  
  
"No, any clues must already be gone. The workers do a great job of cleaning this place. What about his locker? Is their anything in it?"  
  
Isabel walked in the back doors from the break room. "I just went through his locker and all that was in it was an old shirt of Michael's. I'm sorry but it looks like we're back where we started from."  
  
Isabel handed me Michael's shirt. I nestled it up to my face and inhaled its scent. Imagining that Michael was still here with me. I put the shirt on trying to pretend that he was holding me in his arms. "What's that Maria?"  
  
Liz grabbed a piece of paper that was sticking out of the pocket. "It's a note from Maria asking Michael to meet her at the soap factory for a romantic interlude."  
  
"That's impossible Liz I never wrote him a note like that. Why would I ever want to go back to that place?"  
  
"Maria it has your name on it."  
  
I grabbed the piece of paper from Liz. "That's not my handwriting. Who would write such a thing?"  
  
"Maybe that's why Michael was in such a good mood. He thought he was meeting you."  
"Wouldn't Michael recognize Maria's handwriting?"  
  
"Not necessarily Max. Since when does Michael pay attention to things like that?"   
  
"Well if Maria didn't write it who did?" Kyle asked trying to be helpful.  
  
"I don't recognize the handwriting." Liz said as she passed the note around.  
  
"What a minute. How many people knew about that night at the soap factory and that Michael broke up with you there?" Tess asked.  
  
"Well me and Michael obviously. Besides everyone here no one else knows." I said.  
  
"Well how about Gloria his ex-wife? Would Michael have told her about it?" Alex asked.  
  
"He might have. They started to become friends and Michael began to trust her." Max answered.  
  
"Wait. Do you think Gloria wrote the note because she wants Michael back?" I asked.  
  
Liz spoke up, "Maybe but even if Michael went to the soap factory that night and met with her it doesn't explain why he left Maria. I mean I don't believe for a minute that Michael would leave Jimmy and Maria for her."  
  
"There's only one way to find out. I'm going to go have a little talk with Gloria."  
  
"Maria do you think that's such a good idea? You shouldn't go alone."  
  
"I have to Alex. I'll have a better chance of getting the real story if I talk to here alone. Does anyone know where she is living now?"  
  
"Well wouldn't Chubby know? You know your so-called ex-fiancée. Didn't they start dating after Michael and her broke up?"  
  
"Your right Kyle. I think I'll give him a call."  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, Chubby, this is Maria. Look I need a huge favor. Can I have Gloria's address? I really need to talk to her."  
  
"I'd like to help you Maria but after the wedding we went out on one more date. When I went back to see her I found her place empty. She left without a forwarding address."  
  
"I'm sorry I bothered you. Thanks anyway."  
  
"No problem Maria. I'm glad you and Michael ended up together happily ever after."  
  
I hung up the phone dazed by his last statement. I was definatly not living happily ever after.  
  
Part 7***********************************  
  
After several weeks of investigating I finally learned where Gloria was staying. Liz agrees to baby-sit Jimmy while I drove to Texas. I finally got up my courage and knocked on the motel room door. I planned to do some snooping if she wasn't there. To my complete surprise she opened the door."  
  
"Maria, What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"We need to have a little chat."  
  
"Yes, what about?"  
  
"Can I come in? I don't really want to discuss this in the middle of the hallway."  
  
"Sure come in."  
  
Gloria led me inside. The place looked completely empty except for the suitcase in the corner.  
"What's this all about Maria?"  
  
"Look I know you wrote this note to Michael." I handed her the note. "I want to know why you would trick Michael into coming to see you. I want to know what you did to Michael and where he is at?"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about Maria."  
  
"Look, don't lie to me. You're the only other person who knew about that day at the soap factory."  
  
"Maria I suggest you leave. Just because you and Michael are having marital problems is no reason to come and harass me."  
  
"This isn't over Gloria. I'll find out the truth sooner or later."  
  
I left the room. More certain than ever Gloria had something to do about Michael's disappearance. I walked to the nearest pay phone to call Liz and fill her in on what happened. The phone only rang once when a frantic Liz picked up the phone. I could tell just by the way she said hello something terrible had happened. A wave of nausea hit me.  
  
"Liz what's wrong?"  
  
"Maria, Maria, I'm so sorry. I just left him alone for a minute to get his bottle ready!"  
  
"Liz where's Jimmy?"  
  
"Maria, I don't know! When I came back to the room he was gone! Valenti has everyone on the case looking for him. Maria I'm so sorry!"  
  
"NO!! NO!! This isn't happening! Liz how could you leave him alone? I trusted you! He's all I had left!" I regretted saying those things to Liz the instant I said them. She's my best friend and I know that she never meant for this to happen. It's just her life is perfect and mine feels like it's ended and I'm in hell.  
  
"Maria, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen."  
"Maria... Maria... Maria? Maria are you still there?"  
  
  
The last thing I remembered was talking to Liz and she said Jimmy was gone. Then I felt a hand cover my mouth. When I opened my eyes I was in a tiny room with a small sink and a toilet in the corner. The room was white and spotless. I had no idea what was happening to my family or me.  
  
  
  



	2. Parts 8-epilogue

Author: Sarah Y.  
Title: What happened to forever? Part 8-9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the characters. If I did I would not be writing free fan fiction.  
Rating: PG  
Category: Michael and Maria  
Summary: Michael, Maria, and Jimmy have all been captured by the FBI.  
  
  
  
  
Part 8  
(Michael's POV)  
  
After what seemed like hours of torture, two guards threw me back into the white room. I had no idea how many days or weeks I had been there. When the guards threw me in the room I landed on the floor. I was in too much pain to even get up and make it to the small bed they had placed in the room. I wished that one of their experiments would just kill me. I could take the physical pain they inflicted. It's knowing that Maria and Jimmy are all alone out there with no one to protect them that makes me want to die. Knowing that one day Maria will move on and forget that I even exist is too much to bear.  
  
I jumped when I heard the door to my prison open. Gloria walked in. "Michael I thought you would be interested in the visitor I had at my motel room today."  
  
My ears perked up afraid that she was going to say her name. Maria's name shouldn't even be tainted coming off of her lips.  
  
"It seems Maria figured out I wrote the note. She should have left it alone. I underestimated how much she loves you. Needless to say we have a new guest living in our facility."  
  
I spoke. The words barely able to come from my throat, "but you said..."  
  
"Come on Michael you didn't really think I'd keep my promise of leaving your family alone did you? By the way I hear your child is missing too. The authorities have no leads."  
  
I used to torment myself for killing Pierce. It used to sicken me to know I was capable of murder. But with every fiber of my being I wanted nothing more than to kill Gloria for what she was doing to my family. I tried desperately to drag myself off the floor. But it was no use. All of their "examinations" had taken a toll on my body. I could no longer move any part of my body. I heard a small laugh come from Gloria's mouth as she left the room. It was the first sign of emotion that Gloria had shown since I was captured, her happiness from my misery.   
  
(Back to Maria's POV)  
  
I heard the door to my room open. Gloria walked in.  
  
"Maria, you should have left it alone. It is your fault that you're here. Why would a human betray her own species and procreate with an alien? Well it doesn't matter. What's done is done."  
  
The door opened again. "Guards take Maria and follow me."  
  
For the first time in my life I was speechless. What good would it do to tell Gloria she was wrong about Michael being an alien? She lived with him for 5 years. She knew. And even if we ever escaped from this place the FBI wouldn't stop until they caught us. We would never be safe again.  
  
Gloria led me down a long hallway filled with doors. She suddenly stopped at the last room and opened the door. I heard Gloria speak to someone in the room. "You have a visitor. Try and make her feel welcome. You'll be spending the rest of your lives together in this room."  
  
My heart pounded. Part of me screamed with joy that it was Michael and I was finally going to see him again. But then I prayed with all my heart that it wasn't Michael. That Michael really meant those things he said to me when he left. At least then I would know he was safe. The guards pushed me into the room and I heard the door shut.  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Michael. "Michael!" My first instinct was to run and jump in his arms but I stopped myself. I walked slowly toward Michael who was lying in a heap in the corner. He hadn't moved since I stepped into the room. I leaned down over Michael. He was only wearing a pair of gray sweat pants. It was then that I noticed the scars and the fresh stitches used to close the large incisions on his body. His back was covered in bruises and his pants were soaked in blood.  
  
"Oh my God Michael what have they done to you?" I cradled his head in my lap seeing as it was the only part on his body that didn't appear to be harmed.  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"Michael. I'm so sorry." I started to cry.  
  
"Maria it's not your fault. It's mine. They promised me they would leave you and the others alone if I left. I should have protected you."  
  
"Shh. Michael. I don't want to hear you talk like that. You did nothing wrong. I don't understand how they could be so cruel. Don't ever think you deserve this Michael."  
  
"Maria, I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said."  
  
"Michael you don't have to say anything. I know you love me. I have faith in you."  
  
"Maria they have Jimmy don't they?"  
  
Michael was finally able to raise his head and look at me. I could see the fresh tears flowing from his eyes. I couldn't bear to see him like this. "Yes, Michael they do."  
  
I lay down next to Michael on the cold floor and held him trying to be careful of his wounds. "Am I hurting you?"  
  
"No Maria. I never thought I'd see you again. I'll find a way out of this. It's not just me anymore. I can't let them win."  
  
"It's alright Michael. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
And then we both fell asleep in each other's arms, unaware of the horror that would face us the next day.  
  
  
****** part 9******  
  
Michael and I were awakened from the screech of the door opening once again. Gloria walked in once again. I gently pulled my arms from Gloria and walked up to Gloria fully prepared to kick her ass. "Gloria how could you do this to us, to Michael? You lived with him for five years you know he is a good person. What gives you the right?"  
  
"This badge gives me the right. And besides he's not human. Any pain inflicted to him doesn't matter."  
  
"You bitch!" I slapped Gloria as hard as I could. She wiped her face.  
  
"I'll forgive you this time Maria. But next time you try something like that Michael will pay." She turned to Michael who was still lying on the floor. "So Michael do you think you're up for a small trip? Maria will be coming with us to. We have a family reunion to attend."  
  
"What have you done to our son?"  
  
"Patience Maria. First let's get your husband off the floor and we'll take you to him."  
  
I walked over to Michael. I gently helped him off the floor. I wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Come on Michael. We're going to see Jimmy. Things will be alright now."  
Gloria led us down the hallway to another door. She opened it up and pushed us into the room. This room was much larger than the one we had been in. The room was still white but in the middle was a large glass room. Inside the glass room was a man who appeared to be a doctor. It was then I noticed Jimmy was lying on what appeared to be a surgical table.  
  
"Oh God No!"  
  
It was then a voice came over an intercom into the room. "Seeing as you are Jimmy's parents we thought you might want to observe his first examination. Doctor you may begin."  
  
I saw the doctor pick up a large scalpel and he started to remove the blanket that was placed on Jimmy.  
  
(Michael's POV)  
"I finally built up the strength to stand up. If I concentrated hard enough I could make an opening in the glass. I tried to concentrate. "It's the damn drugs!" I couldn't do anything all my powers were useless. I was useless. Thanks to me my whole family was going to die. I started to pound on the glass, beating it so hard my hands were covered in blood. I saw the doctor begin to cut into Jimmy.  
  
"NO! NO! NO! NO!"  
  
"Michael! Michael!"  
  
  
  
***Part 10***  
"If it all should end tonight,  
I'll know it was worth the fight" -Bon Jovi- 100 years  
___  
  
"Michael! Michael!"  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"Yes, honey wake up it's me." I could see the sweat pouring down Michael's face and body.  
  
"God, Maria it was the same dream. Only this time, they had Jimmy and you."  
  
Michael had had this dream several times and he always screamed and had terrible tremors during it. No matter how hard I held him it would take at least 2 hours to calm him down.  
  
"It was so real. Maria I couldn't take it if anything happened to you or Jimmy because of me."  
  
"Nothings going to happen to us Michael. Everything will be okay." I knew I wasn't being totally honest but that didn't matter now. I held Michael until he finally stopped crying and fell into a light sleep. I couldn't take seeing him in so much pain. I just wish I could take away his pain.  
  
  
Several weeks later  
  
Michael hadn't had the dream for about a week. There was something important I needed to tell him. Something that would change our lives forever. I was just afraid of how he would react. I noticed Michael's surprised reaction as he walked in the front door.  
In the family room by the fire I had blankets and several pillows laid out. I had candles lit up all around the room.  
  
"What's this all about Maria?"  
  
"Michael. Come sit down."  
  
"Where's Jimmy"  
  
"Isabel's baby-sitting him for the night." I led him over to the pillows and we sat down. I looked into Michael's eyes afraid of his reaction.  
  
"Michael, are you happy? I mean do I make you happy?"  
  
"God yes Maria. More than I ever imagined I could be."  
  
"And with Jimmy? Are you happy with our life the way it is?"  
  
"Yes, of course Maria. Why are you asking me all these questions?"  
  
"Michael it's just I love you so much and all I want to do is make you happy." I leaned over and gave Michael a quick kiss.  
  
"Michael, I went to see the doctor this morning and the news is bad."  
  
"What is it? Maria if something's wrong I'm sure Max can fix it."  
  
"Michael, Max can't fix this. No one can."  
  
***Part 11***  
  
(Song by Bon Jovi)  
(Time ain't nothing but time, It's a verse with no rhyme,   
Man it all comes down to you,  
  
Change ain't nothing but change, just the faces and names,  
But you know where gonna make it through,  
  
I'll believe, when you don't believe in anything  
  
I'm gonna hold you 'til your hurt is gone, Be the shoulder that your leaning on,  
I'll be standing here, For the next 100 years,  
If it all should end tonight, I'll know it was worth the fight,  
And we'll be standing here, For the next 100 years,  
  
I think I'm losing my mind, It all comes back to you  
  
And you, you know that it's true,  
After all we've been through, There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
  
Stand by me, And I would gladly give up everything,  
  
I'm gonna hold you 'til your hurt is gone, Be the shoulder that your leaning on,  
I'll be standing here, For the next 100 years,  
If it all should end tonight, I'll know it was worth the fight,  
And we'll be standing here, For the next 100 years,)- 100 years Bon Jovi  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I looked into Maria's eyes hoping to receive answers. If anything ever happened to her my life would be over.  
  
"Maria, just tell me what is it?"  
  
"Michael, the doctor said I am going to have triplets!"  
  
At first I thought this was all a joke. Then I looked in Maria's eyes and saw that she was serious. I started laughing. It was the first time I ever remember laughing this hard.  
  
(Back to Maria's POV)  
  
"Michael Guerin! What exactly are you finding so funny with this?" I couldn't believe he was laughing at me. How dare him!  
  
"I just can't believe my life. Maria that's not bad news that's great!"  
  
"Maybe for you Michael but I'm the one who has to push 3 babies out of my body, without any painkillers since we can't go to the doctor! And just think of all the stretch marks I'm going to get! Think of how fat I'm going to be! You're going to have a fat, beached whale for a wife! Nine months of hell, not to mention strange cravings, swollen feet, back pain, and... and... and Michael's it's just the best news ever isn't it! I flung myself in his arms, crying happy tears. After he hugged and kissed every part of my face we snuggled in front of the fireplace.   
  
"So are you really okay with this? I mean I know you weren't expecting this. You didn't sign on for this many children."  
  
"Maria, I'm more than happy. Having a family of my own was something I never even dreamed of because I thought it couldn't possibly come true. How could I not be happy? You've given me the best gift any man can ever have. Have I told you lately how much I love you?"  
  
"No."  
  
He tilted my face so I was looking in his eyes. "I might not say it Maria but I've meant it everyday of our lives together. I love you." After a long breathtaking kiss he finally pulled away from me and cradled my head in his chest.  
  
"Maria, I think I finally figured out why I've been having those dreams."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think part of me knew that you were pregnant and I was just scared."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You knew from the beginning I never wanted us to get involved. Not because I don't love you but because I knew that being with me could get you hurt. Maria, I'm so happy that we're together. But I know that one day everything could change and they could come for me. And now we have four children I have to protect. I'm just afraid of it all ending."  
  
"Michael I knew that was a possibility when I married you. No matter what ever happens any risk of me getting hurt is worth it. Michael I would give up everything for you. I would die for you. I've heard people say that but I never understood what that truly meant until now. Even if all of our happiness ends tomorrow every moment that we've been together has been a gift. And I want to be with you forever. Michael you are the best father and these babies are going to be the luckiest kids in the world because I know you would do anything for them. And they're going to grow up with some much love. They are going to have two parents that love them and each other more than anything. That's something neither one of us ever had. And remember you not alone in this. Anything that happens we will fight together. Michael thank you for loving me."  
  
"Always."  
  
"So what do you think we should name the babies? Tess seems to think they will be all boys."  
  
"She does huh? We'll I'm kind of fond of the names Michael, Michael, and Michael."  
  
I gave him a strange look.  
  
"What? George Foreman named all of his sons George. Why I can't I name mine all Michael?"  
  
"Michael there is no way in hell I'm naming them all Michael!"  
  
"Fine what do you suppose we name them?"  
  
"I like the name Brendan, Colin, and Nick."  
  
"We'll for one thing everyone will call Nick, Nikki and no son of mine is going to be called a sissy name like Nikki. The name Colin sounds like a geeks name. But I like the name Brendan. Brendan sounds like a good-looking, intelligent, male."  
  
"What if Tess is wrong and they're girls?" Michael asked.  
  
"I like the names Majandra, Katherine, and Shiri."  
  
"There is no way I'm going to name my daughter Majandra!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Majandra is a sexy name and my daughters will not go anywhere near the male species until I'm an old man!"  
  
"Michael!"  
  
"Well at least we agree on the name Brendan. It's a good thing we have 9 months to agree."  
  
"Michael will you still love me when I'm fat and pregnant?"  
  
"I still loved you when you were pregnant with Jimmy and you were huge. Ouch! Maria stop hitting me. I was kidding alright."  
  
"You know Michael, Isabel is watching Jimmy tonight and we have the whole house to ourselves."  
  
Michael gave me his infamous smirk. "So what's your point?"  
  
"Well, it's just I should start showing any time now, so you better take advantage of the bod while I still have it."  
  
"That's one offer I'll never pass on. Nookie with the most beautiful women in the world."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
***Epilogue***  
  
"Aahhh!!!!!!!! No!!!!!!!! It hurts!!!!!"  
  
"Michael, Maria would like to see you now."  
  
"Michael looked towards the bedroom. I don't know Liz. Are you sure it's safe for me to go back there. Maria doesn't sound to happy."  
  
Liz gave Michael a smile and pushed him toward the door. It had been eight months since Maria had told Michael she was pregnant with triplets. That morning Maria started having contractions so they called the gang. The gang was all gathered at Michael and Maria's house since they couldn't take the chance of going to a hospital and the doctor's discovering the babies alien roots.  
  
Michael walked into the bedroom. Maria was lying out on the bed while Tess was rubbing her head down with washcloths. Isabel was holding Maria's hands trying to get her through the pain. The instant they saw Michael they stepped away from Maria. Maria stopped screaming from the pain and turned her head toward Michael. "You are never touching me again Michael Guerin. How could you do this to me!"  
  
"Uh Maria I didn't hear you complaining at the time. In fact the words, "More Michael! and Yes Michael!! Come to mind."  
  
Tess and Isabel blushed.  
  
Maria gave Michael a death glare that chilled him to the bone. And with that came another contraction. Liz stepped back into the room. "Maria I see a head! Push!" After 15 minutes of pushing Maria had delivered a boy and a girl. Michael had held Maria's hand the entire time and coached her through it the best he could. Tess and Isabel had cleaned the babies off and were each holding one.  
  
"Alright Maria, only one more to go." Liz added.  
  
Maria turned to face Michael. "I don't think I can do it anymore Michael. It hurts too much. I just want to rest."  
  
Michael kissed Maria's forehead and brushed her face with his finger. "Maria you've made me so proud today. You can do anything. It's almost over Maria. If I could take the pain away I could. I love you Maria."  
  
"I love you to." Maria then started pushing. "Maria he's almost out. Just one more push." Maria squeezed Michael hand and then their final child was born.  
  
"Maria you did it. Jimmy's now a big brother. Thank you for giving me a family."  
  
Liz glanced up at Michael and Maria who were now kissing. Maria felt a chill go through her.   
  
"Liz what's wrong?"  
  
"The baby it's not breathing."  
  
A tear fell down Michael's cheek.  
  
"What do you mean the baby's not breathing? You're a doctor Liz. Do something. Please" Maria begged.  
  
"Maria I'm not that kind of doctor. I don't know what do. I'm sorry. He's gone."  
  
"No! Get Max he can fix it."  
  
"Maria."  
  
"No Michael. Don't say it. Get Max."  
  
Isabel stepped out the room and quickly got Max. He was shocked at the scene. "Maria I don't know if it will work."  
  
"Just try. Please."  
  
One look in Maria's eyes and he couldn't turn her down.  
  
He laid his hands on the baby's chest and concentrated. He opened the baby's eyelids with his other hand to look in the child's eyes. Everyone just stood their quietly looking at the scene. Even the other babies were quiet. Finally the baby started crying.  
Maria looked up and she grabbed Michael's hand. Tears of joy ran down Michael and Maria's faces. "Thank you Max."  
  
"So what are you going to name the babies?" Kyle finally asked.  
Everyone was now gathered in living room. Jimmy was beaming. He was happy to be a big brother now.  
  
"Well me and Michael already decided on Brendan for one of the boys when I first told him I was pregnant. We decided to name our other son Evan after Max who saved his life."  
  
"Thank you." Max smiled.  
  
"What about your little girl?" Tess asked.  
  
"Actually I was hoping to name her Alexis, If that's alright with you Alex."  
  
"Of course it is. I'd be proud."  
  
"Well mom's going to come stay with us to help out with the babies for a while. Not to be rude or anything but I'd like to have a little time alone with Michael, and the babies before she comes. Jimmy you don't mind spending the night with Alex and Isabel do you?"  
  
"No mommy. I know you're tired. And I need my rest if I'm going to be a good big brother."  
  
Jimmy kissed his sibling and parents goodbye.  
  
It was 12:00 at night and they had finally gotten all the babies to sleep. Michael was cradling Maria in their bed. "Maria you didn't really mean it when you said you were never going to let me touch you again?"  
  
"Michael I just gave birth to triplets your not thinking what I think your thinking?"  
  
"Of course not. But for future reference I would like to know."  
  
"Maria turned in Michael's arms and gave him a quick kiss. Of course I didn't mean it. But I'm through having babies. I love our children but I don't know how were going to survive triplets."  
  
"And I don't know how I'm going to survive living with your mother for the next two months."  
  
"Michael I need her help. Now be good and let's get to sleep. We have to take it when we can get it now."  
  
"I love you Maria."  
  
"I love you too, Michael. Now good-night."  
  
The End.  
  
  



End file.
